


The girl who died

by Furikomeru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Grey Harry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Insert, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furikomeru/pseuds/Furikomeru
Summary: She didn't expect to wake up at all let alone inside the body of the suddenly female protagonist Harry Potter.Well she better make the most of it, even if it didn't really make any sense. She'd figure it out... probably.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 25
Kudos: 148





	1. Waking up in darkness

She was woken up by a loud bang on what sounded to be a wooden door followed by loud yelling. 

"GIRL! Up, get up!" A woman's shrill voice rang out.

There was a sliding sound before a stream of light broke through the darkness she'd been surrounded by. But wasn't it supposed to be dark? She remembered pain, she remembered everything ending and darkness. Why was there light? 

Apparently the woman wouldn't wait for her any longer because the door was suddenly opened and she was grabbed by the arm and dragged out into a corridor with ugly pink floral wallpaper. She stumbled along the length of the corridor legs tripping with almost every step. The woman dragged her into a living room and then into the kitchen attached to it.

"BREAKFAST! Get to it!" The woman yelled. 

"Yes, aunt Petunia" she replied before she climbed onto a stool and her body started going through the motions of frying bacon. 

The smell of cooking bacon made her stomach rumble. She zoned out for a bit thinking vaguely that she was supposed to be on a street outside. It took her a few moments before everything suddenly seemed to snap into place. She had somehow woken up after she was hit by a car on a street in Coppenhagen and she was presumably in the fictional world of Harry Potter in the body of the main character.

"Fuck" She exclaimed, her new aunt immediately started yelling about language and bad behavior and she realized she'd cursed out loud. After getting hit on the back of the head for her language she turned her attention to the rest of the room as she moved onto cooking the eggs.

The kitchen was painted yellow with white appliances and what looked like oak cabinets. There was a kitchen bar separating it from the living room which had the same ugly floral wallpaper as the hallway the sofa was the same light yellow as the kitchen walls and there was a cream rug in front of it with an oak coffee table on top. There was an armchair to the right of the sofa that was the same colour both faced the tv. There were a few shelves on the wall filled with pictures mainly of Dudley and an oaken bookcase that she somehow knew was mostly just for show. The only one who read in the household was aunt Petunia and she did it sparingly. 

She finished with the breakfast shortly after her examination of the rooms around her and her aunt sent her to her cupboard with no food as punishment for getting up late and swearing.

On the inside the injustice grated at her and she wanted to protest but everything was still quite muddled and being able to sort herself out in solitude appealed to her more than raising up a stink and getting dragged into the cupboard instead. So she walked out into the hallway and opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs, she located the a light switch inside the small space and turned on the lamp that hung inside, well it wasn't much of a lamp it was just a lightbulb hanging by a wire.

Going inside and closing the door she finally let herself freak out in relative safety. She'd died! And woken up inside another body in another world? The young somehow female body of Harry Potter! Was her name even Harry, she was female after all… was it Harriet? She tried to think back and realized that she didn't know she'd only ever been called girl or freak. But… how did she even remember that… how did Harry? she decided to just call herself Harry for now, know this when she'd been someone else until her untimely demise. Earlier she'd started cooking breakfast on autopilot as well and the rooms of Privet Driver number 4 seemed familiar even though she'd never been here before in fact she could remember the last few years with the Dursleys without any trouble. Which meant she had the memories of the body she'd somehow ended up in. She was Harry but she could also remember being a twenty year old woman going to university in Denmark and getting hit by a car. She could remember the Harry Potter books… well mostly and some details of her previous life but it was sort of murky. Was she Harry who'd gotten a dead woman's memories? Or was she a dead woman who'd been shoved into the body of a fictional kid and lost most of her memories?

Well it didn't matter anymore really, she was Harry now and she couldn't do anything about it so there was no use in wallowing. She examined her Harry memories to see where in the story she presumably was. Right then aunt Petunia had mentioned a few weeks ago that this year Dudley was starting primary school… which meant that they were both 5 presumably or at least turning 5 since it was summer. So she had around 6 years before she would get the fated letter and go to Hogwarts. 

A part of her couldn't really believe it… that magic was real but her Harry memories confirmed it, she clearly remembered the time where Dudley had chased her and she'd ended up climbing a tree in fear. After he'd given up she'd been scared of climbing down but in the end she gathered her courage and jumped or more accurately floated down since it was getting late and she didn't want to be locked out of the house. People didn't really tend to float so clearly she'd done magic before. She did remember getting locked out once and she had to spend the night shivering in the front yard next to her aunt's prized rose bush. What a great memory… in fact most of her memories from the last few years were just as terrible.

She decided she didn't really feel like revisiting her aunt trying to hit her with the frying pan so she looked around her cupboard instead. It was small but so was Harry so she fit alright. Of course she was small she'd been starved for as long as she could remember. She shook her head and focused on the spiders that were crawling near the thin mattress that was her bed, she had a thin blanket and a small pillow as well. A musty smell hung around the small space and she could see dust particles floating about. There were a few broken toy soldiers on the lowest shelf near her "bed" the higher shelves mostly held cleaning products and rags. There was no sign proclaiming "Harry's room" but since she didn't know her name yet she assumed that real Harry hadn't either and the sign had been added sometime after real Harry had started primary school.

On the subject of primary school, she was looking forward to it. She'd be away from the Dursley household for at least a few hours every day and there might even be a cafeteria with food that she could eat… god she felt hungry and yet she was used to it. She resolved to do something about that, real Harry might have been used to it but she'd come from a different life and she refused to continue like this. As soon as primary school started things around the Dursley house would change. She promised to herself that she'd do better not only for herself but for previous Harry as well.

Her new determination was quickly shattered as her aunt's shrill voice rang outside the cupboard door for the second time.

"GIRL! Get outside, you've got chores" 

Harry opened the cupboard door and met her aunt's frosty glare, the woman's murky blue eyes were narrowed, her long neck straight, her nose thrown up in disgust. Aunt Petunia looked at Harry as if though she was looking at something very unpleasant. She also had her blond hair done up in a curled bun, which Harry knew to be the hairstyle she favoured when she went to gossip at Mrs. Number 6's house. 

"I better not see a single speck of dirt when I come back" she warned before turning towards the front door and walking out.

Well that was good news for Harry since her uncle never bothered her when she was doing chores unlike aunt Petunia who always managed to find something wrong. The fact that she was on one of her social visits meant that she wasn't here to berate her.

Harry wracked through her memories to find out what chores she was supposed to be doing and after a moment turned towards the living room which was how she could get to the back yard. As she passed through the living room she spotted uncle Vernon who was in his usual spot on the armchair with a newspaper. His dark eyes raised from his paper and as he spotted her his brown mustache twitched, his brow furrowed and his lips turned down into a scowl.

"Comb your hair!" He yelled out of habit before he looked down and continued to read his paper.

Dudley was missing from his usual seat on the sofa in front of the TV so she assumed he was out with his friends, probably tormenting some other child.

She went out the door that led to the back yard and stopped for a moment to enjoy the fresh breeze before she stepped into the shed. The sun shined onto the back yard which was mostly bare, just grass and a tree from which hung a rope swing that Dudley had wanted last year. Her first chore today was to mow the lawn then she had to mop the floors inside the house, dust the living room, make lunch, tend to aunt Petunia's rose bushes and gardenias in the front yard and then take a shower before making dinner. It was unreasonable and yet this was a routine she was used to. She couldn't really do anything about the workload so Harry grit her teeth, took out the lawn mower and got started.

It was several hours, many chores and a shower later that she found herself in front of the bathroom mirror examining her new appearance. Her uncle's comment about combining her hair had left her wondering what she looked like now. Harry did sort of look like how she expected and yet also not really. She was thin which she already expected and pale, the lighting bolt curse scar contrasted her lily white skin in a deep red colour. She did indeed have bangs that covered her forehead and they were sort of messy like the rest of her inky black hair that fell to her shoulders in waves and curls. The most striking feature she had was her killing curse green eyes, the colour was almost unnaturally bright. She wasn't wearing glasses but that was only a matter of time since she'd been squinting to see distant objects all day. She wondered if there was a magical way to correct someone's vision, she didn't really want to wear glasses for the rest of her life. She made a mental note to check it out once she managed to go to Diagon alley.

She heard her aunt approaching the front door of the house, recognisable by the chatter of several housewives who were exchanging goodbyes. The only reason she could hear her aunt was because bathroom was right next to front door and had a window to the outside which was currently slightly open behind the thick cream coloured curtain that covered the bathroom from prying eyes. The noise had her quickly dress in a new pair of Dudley's cast offs. A giant grey t-shirt that hung off her like an elephants skin and some dark blue shorts that were only hanging onto her hips thanks to how tightly she’d tied the drawstring. The clothes looked a lot like the ones she'd thrown into the laundry basket. She opened the bathroom door and ran to the kitchen to get started on dinner. She was right on time too, if she'd waited even a few seconds longer aunt Petunia would've seen the empty kitchen and she would've been yelled at for not cooking dinner on time. 

She'd made some shepherd's pie for dinner with mash which got done quickly enough that her aunt didn’t accuse her of wasting time. Just as she served the table Dudley came in through the front door. His dark blond hair was ruffled, his skin flushed probably from beating up some kid, the evidence for that was apparent in the way his beady blue eyes were narrowed into a satisfied look. Aunt Petunia asked him why he’d gone home so late and he yelled out that he’d been at the local playground with Piers Polkiss until now. Which to Harry was confirmation that Dudley had been terrorising the local children with his little gang. The whole Dursley family reunited in the living room where aunt Petunia immediately began cooing about her active little angel with uncle Vernon adding in compliments. Their usual fawning done they sat down for dinner while Harry waited on the side for an order from her aunt. Petunia was apparently satisfied with the work Harry had done since she ordered her to eat dinner with a sharp tone. Harry sat down and gladly ate some mashed potatoes, she couldn't really eat much, no matter how much she wanted to. If she ate too much she'd probably puke considering how she'd been starving for a while now. The thought made her quite angry but she couldn’t really do anything about it yet, could she.

After she finished her small serving of mash she was ordered to go to her cupboard for the night. On her way out of the living room Dudley stuck his leg out and tripped her, she fell down onto her side and let out a hiss. This prompted both Petunia and Vernon to glare at her while her cousin let out a loud laugh. She picked herself up and marched down the hallway towards her new "room" and entered the cupboard. As she laid down on the threadbare mattress feeling the cold floor through it and huddling underneath the thin blanket that didn’t really warm her up at all. She couldn’t help but think “I can’t wait for primary school”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so i honestly don't really know what i'm doing. I just wanted to write this idea so i did and will presumably keep doing it. This is mostly just for fun but if you guys feel like giving me criticism i'm not opposed to it.  
> I'm slapping a Tom/Harry relationship tag on this because well it's my favourite HP pairing and i would eventually like to write it but we'll see what happens. Feel free to suggest other stuff.  
> Edited: 10/12/2019 (I actually found out that Primary school starts at age 5 in UK so I had to edit the ages)


	2. The Name

Her days continued on very similarly to the first, she did all the housework, got bullied by Dudley and insulted by her aunt and uncle. The only thing that really changed was the fact that she was now eating more, not that the Dursleys knew of course. It had taken her a few nights to figure out how to open her cupboard door, at first she’d just sort of glared at it and thought about it opening. Eventually after resorting to meditation she realized she could feel a strange sort of rushing sensation beneath her skin and if she focused on that and wished for something strongly enough the magic would do it's best to fulfill it. It was very tiring though, the first time she'd managed to unlock her cupboard she'd almost passed out from exhaustion which also made her realize why she hadn't experienced much accidental magic, magic needed energy and Harry who barely got to eat and did manual labour every day didn't really have the energy to spare. Of course being able to unlock her cupboard and thus sneak into the kitchen to eat some meals at night meant that she did have more energy which lead to more magic which lead to her being hungrier and eating more. 

It had taken her 3 days of experimentation before she concluded that this could not continue. The Dursleys despite appearances weren’t that dumb, they would notice a large amount of food disappearing eventually so she limited her magic practice after those first few days. She did find as the days passed that magic was sort of like a muscle, the more she practiced the easier it became to use. She also found out that she couldn’t just make anything happen, the magic she could do was sort of limited, she could make a ball of light or as stated open locks or float things or change something's colour but it didn’t work as well as she would like. She’d tried to change the giant grey t-shirt she usually wore into a nice dark green but it had instead morphed into neon green. It was still green so it had sort of done what she wanted but the shade was quite displeasing, she didn’t exactly want to wear ridiculous colours like Dumbledore. She couldn't do anything complex either. Yesterday while her aunt was out drinking tea with Mrs. Number 12, Harry had experimented on her aunt’s roses by trying to make them dance. She’d managed to make them swing slightly from side to side but not for long and they didn’t spin like she’d been imagining either. Giving up on that she instead tried to give the roses a checkered pattern, the roses had changed to white instead of their customary pink colour but they weren’t checkered, there wasn’t even a hint of a pattern. After willing the roses to change back, she’d rather not be locked in the cupboard for a week, thank you very much. Harry concluded that she was only capable of doing simple straightforward actions with her magic and anything more elaborate would probably require a wand.

Still it was nice to eat more and get to see magic in action it always made her sort of giddy no matter how many times she'd floated down some bread from the pantry. It also made her realize why Ron Weasley ate as much as he did in the books and why there was supposedly so much food during the Hogwarts meals, since magic required energy and the kids at the castle used magic every day they needed to eat a lot so the meals there were bigger to compensate for the increased appetite.

She was ripped out of her thoughts by her aunt's usual wake up call. 

"Get up! Now!" Her aunt's voice rang out.

Harry did indeed get up and out of the cupboard into the hallway where her aunt's stern gaze met her own.

"Today's a special day and I won't have you ruining it girl!" Petunia said with a haughty sniff "Dudley is starting primary school today as such breakfast has to be perfect. Now get to it!" The woman said and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. 

Harry didn't understand why exactly the breakfast had to be perfect or how it wouldn't be considering the fact that it was the same thing they ate every morning. Bacon and eggs.  
She cooked them efficiently and served the table as she'd been doing for the last 20 days and settled down to eat some eggs before Dudley or Vernon came down for breakfast. She found that if she ate before they did when they couldn't see her they'd be less inclined to starve her. Her aunt looked at her disapprovingly but didn't say anything. As soon as she finished with her food she stood up and went to wash her plate just in case her aunt made a fuss about it. As she washed she reflected on the occurrence of the day. They were starting primary school today and she’d probably find out her name though she’d sort of gotten used to thinking of herself as Harry now. She’d been doing it for almost a month at this point after all and that thought brought her to the fact that she’d thankfully ended up in her new body after Dudley’s and her own birthday something she was incredibly thankful for, tolerating a Dursley birthday party was something she wasn’t ready for yet. Then again didn’t they usually stick Harry with Mrs. Figg on Dudley’s birthdays? Spending a day surrounded by cats didn’t seem that bad.

Right as she finished washing her plate the rest of the Dursley family sauntered in, Dudley and Vernon wasted no time in plopping down on the dining table’s chairs and digging into their breakfast. Dudley was wearing a very ugly red sweater with orange dots and some grey sweatpants, her aunt of course didn’t waste any time in proclaiming how handsome he looked. Her uncle was in his usual blue plaid button down shirt with a black tie and a grey sweater vest on top, he was wearing his black slacks as well, this was his normal work outfit. Aunt Petunia in one of her pink preppy dresses switched from complimenting Dudley to berating her for her looks. Harry’s own outfit consisted of one of Dudleys old sweaters at least this one was just plain dark blue even if it was still quite big on her skinny frame and some of Dudley’s old jeans which hung off her frame, she’d had to use a belt to hold them up.

“That rats nest of hair is disgraceful” Petunia told her “At least you choose some decent clothes for once” she sniffed. 

“Right as if though I have a choice” Harry thought, she’d be happy to burn all of her cousin’s cast offs if she could buy her own clothes. She let herself drift off for the rest of breakfast imagining a great big bonfire of ugly clothes and what her aunt would think of that. 

After breakfast they’d all had to pile into uncle Vernon’s car at which point Dudley had started protesting. 

“But mummy I don’t want her at my school!” he screwed his round face into an ugly fake crying expression “She’ll ruin everything!”

“Oh my sweet Diddykins, It’s going to be okay” Petunia assured him “The girl has to go to the same school as you but she won’t be ruining anything, will she?” her aunt’s voice gained a threatening tone and she shot a glare at Harry. 

She didn’t reply to her aunt’s words preferring to get into the car quietly. She glanced towards her cousin who had given up and was sulking, he sort of looked like starved pig who’d been denied his gruel. He sullenly went into the back of the car and sat next to her while her aunt sat in the front seat. As soon as they were all in the car aunt Petunia turned around slightly and said.

“Girl... During school your name is Holly Potter make sure you remember that, if I get any calls from your teacher about you I will make sure you stay in your cupboard until Christmas.” the woman glared as she said this.

That was her name? Holly Potter? She hadn’t expected that, hadn’t expected getting told this on the car ride to school either. Then again if the teacher asked for her name and she somehow didn’t know it then the Dursleys would get in trouble or at least have to deal with rumours and they cared very much about their reputation for them that would be a nightmare. Holly was a nice enough name and it made sense, it went along with the flower or in this case plant theme that seemed to be prevalent in the Evans family. She did wonder if she had a middle name, it seemed she wouldn’t be finding out anytime soon since her aunt looked incredibly sour about having to say her name.

“Yes, aunt Petunia” the newly dubbed Holly replied.

Her aunt seemed appeased which meant that the rest of the car ride went by quickly, no one really seemed inclined to talk either which was just fine with Holly she’d rather not interact with the Dursleys if she could. 

It turned out that their primary school was only 5 minutes away by car and 15 minutes by foot, St. Mary’s Primary was located in the Greater Whinging area in Surrey which was a 10 minute walk away from Privet Drive. Greater Whinging also contained a library, a shopping centre and a History Museum, all of which Holly vowed to visit. She’d been from Eastern Europe before, though she didn’t remember where and she didn’t remember what language she’d spoken before either. This meant of course that she didn’t know much about British history or education or really a lot of things that would be relevant for her life here. She had been a first year university student and she did remember that her programme had been taught in English even though she’d been studying in Denmark, this meant that she probably wouldn’t have issues with English class in the future. She could foresee many trips to the library though, even if she had been a university student she couldn’t really remember what she’d been studying neither could she remember much of anything from before that either. Thinking of the library unfortunately also had her thinking of the Dursleys, she doubted that she’d be allowed to visit the library often when she was supposed to be at home doing chores. Then again if she didn’t go straight home after school her relatives couldn’t really do anything about it. 

“Out.” her aunt ordered. Apparently they’d stopped in front of St. Mary’s while Holly wasn’t paying attention.

St. Mary’s was a decently sized building made out of red brick with big white windows, there was a playground in front of school with a few trees and patches of grass surrounding it. It definitely looked like what you would expect a primary school to look like, it also sounded it too. Holly grimaced as the sound of hundreds of children screeching reached her and Dudley wasted no time in joining them.

“I don’t wanna go to school Mum!” he whinged.

Aunt Petunia had apparently reached her limit for temper tantrums because she said in an authoritative tone “Duddie everyone has to go to school” she softened the reprimand with “Your friend Piers will be going too so you can play together”

Dudley seemed to think for a bit, screwing his face up into an ugly expression before an evil little smile spread onto his face. He’d realized that he and his little gang now had another place to beat up kids. Holly resigned herself to a miserable school experience.

As they reached the school entrance they were quickly directed to an old woman who would be their new teacher. Mrs. Stern fit her name incredibly well, her greying brown hair was pulled back into a severe bun, her dark brown eyes were magnified by a pair of rectangular black glasses and she was wearing a black dress fit for the 1800’s. Aunt Petunia didn’t look impressed at all by the sight of the woman but nonetheless introduced them.

“Good morning, my name is Petunia Dursley and this is my son Dudley” she then adopted a sad looking expression which didn’t look sincere at all “And this is my niece Holly Potter, we had to adopt her after her parents passed away.” she then continued “She’s a bit of a troublemaker but we try our best.”

Mrs. Stern had an appropriately sympathetic expression as she replied “Oh poor dear, I’ll make sure to keep her in line Mrs. Dursley.” 

Dudley and Holly were then lead away by Mrs. Stern into a classroom which already had quite a few kids in it. It looked well… like a classroom, with colourful single desks lined up in 4 rows, bookshelves in the back held many children’s books and there was a blackboard at the front which held a colourful illustration of flowers along with the words “It’s your first day!”

Holly wondered how many of the kids in the room knew how to read they were all 5 years old after all. She saw a boy stick a crayon in his mouth and she decided that she didn’t want to know.

They were then seated and the teacher made all the kids introduce themselves. It was a simple affair, you would say your name and then some random fact about yourself. She listened to her classmates excitedly say their names and then simplistic facts like “I like dogs!” or “My favourite colour is red” the latter had actually been Dudley. When it was her turn she decided to go with “Hello my name is Holly and my favourite colour is green!” which was true enough little Holly’s favourite colour had been green like her eyes, her favourite colour used to be blue before her death and it still sort of was but she decided to honour younger Holly by changing it to green.

The day progressed predictably after that, it turned out that Dudley’s best friend Piers was indeed in their class. With the brains to his brawn in the class, Dudley had now ascended as top dog in the class and he spent no time at all letting everyone know. This was shown by pushing other kids around, breaking their pencils and crayons and just violence in general. At recess they chased Holly around and when they got bored started picking on some poor boy who’d immediately given up on defending himself. Mrs. Stern for all her claims of keeping kids in line was actually an adamant believer of the phrase “Boys will be boys” which meant that Dudley didn’t get punished in any way.

It was incredibly boring, the lesson were actually mainly how to read and write and some basic math, they answered her earlier thoughts about how many of the kids in her class could read. The number was extremely disappointing, out of the 23 kids in her class only 8 could read basic texts and that was including her. This was followed by art which was sort of therapeutic since she got to draw whatever she wanted with the crayons provided. She amused herself by drawing a childish rendition of Voldemort with red dots for eyes and the snakelike face, Mrs. Stern didn’t know what to make of her drawing but complimented her on her “snake man”. On the topic of Mrs. Stern, because of the woman’s promise to her aunt to “keep her in line”, Holly made sure to be on her best behaviour. The teacher did send her some suspicious looks at first but after a few hours of Holly mostly reading children’s books or scribbling with crayons quietly, the woman had decided that there was nothing to worry about and mostly ignored her. 

School ended around lunch time at which point they were picked up by aunt Petunia, since her aunt didn’t have a car and uncle Vernon had driven to work they’d had to walk. Dudley had whinged a bit about that but not for long, instead he’d started regaling his mother with how great their first day had been. Petunia had glanced towards Holly during Dudley’s stories with a suspicious look but hadn’t said anything to her.

After the short walk home Petunia had made them wash their hands and had sent Dudley to the sofa in front of the telly where he was currently watching some cartoon, she then barked at Holly “Girl! Make us lunch.” before grabbing a magazine from one of the shelves and sitting in the armchair next to her precious Dudders. 

While Holly numbly started preparing sandwiches and lemonade in the lemonade she was hit by the terrible realization “This is what my days will look like for the next 6 years” It left her feeling absolutely miserable. At least she’d gotten to eat one of the sandwiches she made for lunch as a sort of reward for not doing anything freakish today.

She’d been right too. The next few days were indeed very similar and by the time two weeks had passed everything had sort of started blending together. One thing that had shaken things up was a phone call that he aunt had received from Mrs. Stern. Now this call wasn’t about Dudley, no it was about Holly and it wasn’t about bad behavior either. Apparently the teacher had noticed how smart Holly was and called her aunt to discuss how well she was doing. Something which had led to a huge argument between her aunt and uncle and the end result was this: Petunia and Vernon glaring at her while they all sat around the dining table.

“Girl.” uncle Vernon began, his mustache was twitching and his eyes were narrowed “From now on you will make sure to do worse than Dudley at school or you’ll regret it.” 

“But I don’t know how to do worse” Holly told him and it was true, she’d already been dumbing herself down she didn’t know how to make herself seem even dumber. She regretted the sentence as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Vernon’s face went red “Listen here you Freak, how dare you talk back to me like that!” his teeth were bared at her as if though he were rabid dog “If you question me again you’ll regret it”

She felt an inescapable feeling of dread settle over her. She’d promised herself that she would do better, that Holly wouldn’t have to live like Harry Potter had. As she stared at her uncle’s enraged features and aunt Petunia’s glare Holly felt an idea settle in her mind. It was brilliant if she did say so herself and she wasted no time in putting it into action.

She schooled her features into an innocent look and said “But uncle Vernon, Mrs. Stern already knows that I’m intelligent won’t it look suspicious if my grades suddenly get worse” 

It was clear they hadn’t considered that because both of them had gone white.

“Vernon!” Petunia exclaimed.

“Go to your cupboard!” her uncle yelled his face as pale a sheet of paper.

Holly made her way to her cupboard with a smirk on her face as her guardians whispered fervently behind her back. The next day she was told by her aunt to continue doing well at school, she was also banned from eating for a week. Well… at least she got to keep her grades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name i chose for my Harry is Holly Euphemia Potter, the reason is simple i like the Evans flower name tradition thing and Euphemia is Harry's Potter grandmother so it felt fitting since i think canon Harry is named after a relative as well. On another note I'm so happy about the response this fic has gotten so far! You're all amazing and I thank you for your comments and kudos! I'll try to update frequently but i can't make any promises, i do want to finish this though since it's the first fic that i've posted.


End file.
